The Strawberry and The Albino Bat
by MangaFreak55
Summary: Just a series of IchigoXUlquiorra drabbles and one shots. Sorry if I made them OOC... Which I probably did...


**I decided to start writing a series of Bleach drabbles and one shots of my favorite yaoi couple; Ichigo/Ulquiorra. I just love those two, they are my favorite Bleach characters and I just had to write this (though, I still need some ideas for the drabbles and one shots).**

**Disclaimer; **I do **NOT **own any of the Bleach characters. They belong to Tite kubo, but I decided to steal a few of them for a while...

**Warnings;** IchixUlqui OOC's, cheesy and fluff. (But I'll try to make them less OOC. Especially Ulquiorra...)

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

**Waiting**

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

That's what Ulquiorra Schiffer has been doing for the past three months every night; waiting for his husband, Kurosaki Ichigo, to come home from his late night  
work.

He sat on the chair that was placed in front of an oval-shaped window. His green pupils were fixated on the pale, full moon. The moon that resembled his white, smooth skin. His ears perked up when he heard the knob turn around and the door open at the same time.

He glanced at the orange-haired man who was fixing the tie around his neck. Kurosaki Ichigo was a full business-man who never had time to fulfill the needs of his fellow mate. Why did Ulquiorra even agree to marry him in the first place, that's something that even he couldn't answer it.

"Sorry I'm late. Boss kinda extended my shift..." He scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile crossing his gorgeous and handsome features.

Ulquiorra remained silent. He didn't care about the lame excuses he sold him every, single, freaking night. He just wanted to be close to him. Was that too much to ask?

The orange-haired male sighed. "I'm gonna go hit the sack."

"Stay."

"What?"

The pale man rose up from his chair and started walking towards the confused, tired Ichigo. He stopped when he was just an inch away from him. He put the both of his hands on his muscular chest, letting them rest there for a while. All that time his emerald eyes were looking at his brown ones.

Ichigo was beyond confused by the weird actions his mate was pulling off. His curiosity even raised when he felt his pale hand travel at the back of his head. "W-what are you doi-" but he was cut off by Ulquiorra pushing his head forward roughly, making their lips lock together in a fiery kiss. The strawberry-head boy's eyes widened. He could tell that in the pit of his stomach, little butterflies were flying. Why was he nervous anyway? He didn't mind at all when Ulquiorra pushed his tongue inside his wet cavern while rubbing it against the walls of his mouth.

Soon, Ulquiorra pulled back because of the lack of oxygen. His lips were still parted slightly, his black upper lip shining from the mixed saliva. He looked at Ichigo's flustered face. It almost made him smirk, but he was Ulquiorra Schiffer; he never smirks. He leaned closer to his ear, nibbling and sucking the gristle of it.

"I said; stay here with me. You haven't pleased me in a while and I need you close to me..." Never in his life did Ulquiorra feel **_needed._ **And this new emotion was bugging him already.

Ichigo's eyes widened, but he smirked eventually. He put his finger under Ulquiorra's chin, raising it so he could look at him in the eyes. He surprised him with a mind-blowing kiss.

This time it was Ulquiorra's turn to be confused. He pushed all of the unnecessary thoughts in his head aside as he decided to rest in the kiss, his fingers finding their way back to be tangled in his orange, messy hair. When Ichigo pulled back, he let out a grumble of disappointment.

"Hmph, maybe I'll pay more attention on what you want and need..." He encircled his waist, pushing him towards their room. Ulquiorra bit his lip in excitement. This was just what he wanted; to feel the man of his dreams close to him...

A chill ran down his spine when he felt Ichigo's hot breath at the back of his neck.

"You never told me that you blush."

* * *

**Author's Note;** Hope you liked it, but if you have some ideas for the future chapters, feel free to tell me cuz I have absolutely no ideas! Maybe I'll think of few, but it'll take some time.


End file.
